dnbhlfandomcom-20200223-history
The Dixel
Current status: Not implausible, but possibly conveying redundant information. The dixel is a set of 7 pixels found in Puzzle 38. The pixels are found close to the middle of the text over the 'r' in perfer and 'e' in et. The pixels are impossible to spot with the naked eye, but are easly spotted when removing the black background with very low tolerance. The pixels are located at coordinates (271,272) and are often represented as 16311:11 (though in the image they are comprised of 3 equal RGB bytes (e.g. 0x060606)Post about the pixels by vtmedicated - http://www.reddit.com/r/dnbhl/comments/2zdi69/solution_38_continued/cpix2up). They are arranged as follows: 01 06 03 01 01 01 01 They may be the result of careless editing of the image but it is hard to imagine how as the image consists only of four typed lines of text with no apparent manipulation of the other areas. It is unlikely they are a compression artefact as the image is a lossless PNG, and compression artefacts are local effects while the local area is all black. Possible Meanings and uses Amores If deliberately placed, they may be there as an alternative reference to the "perfer et obdura" quote found in puzzle 38 which appears in: Amores (published 16BC) - Book III - Elegy XIa. ''Elegy XIa: http://www.poetryintranslation.com/PITBR/Latin/AmoresBkIII.htm#anchor_Toc520536667 The second 11 could represent Elegy XIbElegy XIb: http://www.poetryintranslation.com/PITBR/Latin/AmoresBkIII.htm#anchor_Toc520536668, or an 'a' if applying the 'tap code' from an earlier puzzle. Mathematical constant ehttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/E_(mathematical_constant) Another curious coincidence is that the coordinates (271,272), as the range 2.71 to 2.272, contains the value of the dixel divided by the size of the image (600), which equals a very important mathematical constant: e = 2.71828 ~= 1631.1/600 = 2.7185. The image width and height are 600 pixels. x and y=600 delimit boundaries of the image and so could be thought of as its "terminus" (meaning edge, limit, or boundary). '''Ovid# = 16311 ~= 2.718' TERMINUS:0 6000 This number seems to appear on the clock in the videos, which is initially set to ~2:43am. 2h43m = 163'm = 2.717h (+/- 0.01) Also noteworthy is the fact that the clock is removed in video #1 and replaced at time '''16:3'0 with the clock set back '''11 minutes to ~2:32. Three missing digits If 16 refers to the published date of the Amores, 16BC, then 11, the two digits directly below, may refer to another (later) work of Ovid published in 11BC. The three missing (0) digits may identify a particular passage. The 'Hid Color' clue Someday 'this pain' ('dolor hic') will be useful to you. Replacing 'dolor hic' with its anagram 'hid color': Someday this hidden color will be useful to you. This could have been intended as a clue to locate the pixels (whose colors are hidden to the unaided eye). If so, the dixel may be useful in relation to the date (someday). Images # Entire image represented as a grid of hex values: http://imgur.com/eBZeyYC # RGB CMYK and more representation of the dixel: http://postimg.org/image/5qg9ztid5/ References